icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICan't Take It
iCan't Take It is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of iCarly Dan's tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4. It is also the third episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot Mrs. Benson discovers Sam and Freddie’s relationship after Gibby, now the subject of Sam’s abuse, concocts a plan to split them up. Will Carly fight for Sam and Freddie, or help Gibby break them up?Mrs. Benson discovers Sam and Freddie’s relationship after Gibby, now the subject of Sam’s abuse, concocts a plan to split them up. Will Carly fight for Sam and Freddie, or help Gibby break them up? Trivia *The working title for this episode was originally "iBreak Up" The current title as of now is "iCan't Take It" confirmed by Dan. *Sam's Butter Sock will return when she uses it to hit Gibby over the head for telling Mrs. Benson that she and Freddie are dating. Freddie just stands there.Coming Soon!!! iCarly-Victorious - Lots!!!, DanWarp.blogspot.com (July 3, 2011) *Some scenes in this episode were shown in promos for ILost My Mind and IDate Sam & Freddie. *This is the ninth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss The second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. The one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and once for iCan't Take It not counting practice kisses or do-overs. *Spencer's pants randomly fall down again like they did in iGot A Hot Room. *The bit where Spencer causes stuff to randomly catch on fire is in this episode. This time it's his his stove-top and oven where he is cooking and baking while wearing a chef's hat. *iCarly tweeted Reason #5 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be awesome: Spencer opens a bakery. In. His. Loft. Why? Find out Saturday! *iCarly tweeted Reason #4 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: Gibby sings a love song to someone! *iCarly tweeted "Reason #3 to watch the next iCarly is 'cuz it's gonna be awesome. Don't believe us? Watch a sneak peek here! http://bit.ly/cnttkitprm " However it is only a link to the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com and not an actual sneak peek. *iCarly posted another link to the first and possible only promo for this episode "The next episode of iCarly is this Saturday at 8! It's called "iCan't Take It" and is going to be fan-bat-tastic :P" via iCarly's Official Facebook page. *iCarly tweeted "Reason #2 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: There's MORE Sam & Freddie! Check out our Sam Vs. Freddie quiz: http://bit.ly/quizsvf " Quotes Carly: frustrated Well fan-bat-tastic!! Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! iCarly starts in thirty seconds and I'm here, alone! Gibby: What am I, a mushroom?! Gibby: Your son Freddie-- Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: Is dating Sam. Look at this, Mrs. Benson a picture of Freddie with his arm around Sam's shoulder; smiling at each other Mrs. Benson: screams Gibby: Carly Tell us what you know. Mrs. Benson Carly Give into your anger. Spencer: screams What?! pants fall down Gibby: Carly Well, thanks Carly! So much for secrets! sarcastic Carly: Gibby You know we're about to ruin a relationship between two of our best friends? Carly: guilty Oh... Photo Gallery See photos for iCan't Take here Video Gallery See Videos for iCan't Take It here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Dan's blog about new iCarly episodes References 416 Category:Season 4 Category:Seddie arc Category:Sequels